crusader_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Faraday
Character History: The early history of Connor Faraday is an interesting one if a touch sad. Before meeting Dr. Menace and Sean Basinger Connor was born around the late 90s to his mom Sarah Marcott-Faraday and her husband Craig Faraday along with his twin brother Miles. Eventually after their parents were murdered by a member of the Blackthorn family named Langdon, Connor and Miles were raised by their uncle Randolph and trained in their skills. However Randolph because of the loss of his sister and his friend Alexys who he had met sometime before Connor's birth, snapped and became power hungry and trained his nephews to fight hard and show no weakness and only power can prevail a philosophy Connor disagreed with but Miles agreed with. Eventually after his uncle attempted to usurp the Council and tried to use Merlin's ring to turn everyone into a were-wolf Connor was forced to face his uncle in battle and he presumably died in a fire. Eventually Connor became the Alpha male replacing his uncle after competing with Miles for the title who has since vowed to carry on his uncle's bitter legacy and destroy his brother no matter the cost. Personality: Connor is a calm collected person and as a noble leader he holds a great deal of responsibility to his position and place as both the Alpha male and a member of the Crusaders. He can become frustrated though and unsure of himself especially around Alexis who usually manages to keep him in check and aspire confidence in him and he makes it his duty to protect her. His nobility and nature makes him a stark contrast to his vengeful brother and his corrupted uncle and it probably makes him the most determined righteous member on the team next to Sean. Powers and Abilities: Being a half were-wolf Connor has many abilities when turning into his were-wolf form which he can now do at will because of a moonstone which according to Miles may have more greater powers then Connor realizes so there is more potential for him to gain new powers. Nonetheless he has the powers of strength, speed, rapid regeneration and other powers. Relationships with his Friends/Allies: '''Allies: Sean: Connor met Sean and Doctor Menace when they were recruiting new Crusaders and they let him join the team and since then the two have remained good friends and he has become a valid ally of the group. He's often been relied on for backup when the Crusaders are in a tight spot and he usually remains on Avalon only coming in to help the team when its an emergency but nonetheless he still has a place as the third Crusader and is the groups main liaison to the island of Avalon. Doctor Menace: Connor met Doctor Menace and Sean when they were recruiting new Crusaders and they let him join the team and since then the two have remained good friends and he has become a valid ally of the group. He's often been relied on for backup when the Crusaders are in a tight spot and he usually remains on Avalon only coming in to help the team when its an emergency but nonetheless he still has a place as the third Crusader and is the groups main liaison to the island of Avalon. FightingLeaf and Husky: Connor presumably met Leaf and Husky sometime after Sean and Menace recruited him to the team. Since then the two have remained good friends and he has become a valid ally of the group. Alari Kuso: Avian: MD/Mr. Director: Alexis Duvo: Connor first met Alexis when he rescued Sean and the gang from a demon ringmaster and his clown army. The first meeting between the two was a little awkward because of Connor's nervousness meeting someone his uncle valued highly but nonetheless he vowed to take care of her and bring her back to Avalon which he did. After fighting off an ice dragon and discussing about the past and moving on from it the two became good friends and became a crime fighting team and have often teamed up when fighting other threats. Connor usually feels most unsure about himself around Alexis mainly because he feels as a friend of his uncle she is his responsibility even though she can protect herself. However there may be more to their relationship than meets the eye but what that is will have to wait and see it. Enemies: Miles Faraday: Trivia: • • • • •